Facebook chatting at Dalton!
by 13SmilesAndCookies
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It's a dalton-verse. Some people think that the dalton boys have some really weird conversations.  I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fan fic, so please bear with me! I'm really excited about this and I hope you'll enjoy! Also I don't know if there's any James on CP Coulter's story but I decided to put a "James W." I hope you don't mind, it's just that there was no character that would do what my James W. did.

Disclamer: I do not own glee nor CP Coulter's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Reed<strong>: Thanks **James W.** for helping me on the stairs today. That would be an epic fall.

**James W.**: No problem Reed, I'll always be there to catch you ;)

(Reed likes this)

**Shane A.**: Hey! I'm the only one aloud to do that! I'm the one supposed to keep Reed from falling! And no one flirts with Reed! Wait… Reed… Why did you like that?

**Blaine A.**: ;) I detect some jealousy in the air, huh, Shane?

**Evan**: Yes, I lot of jealousy.

**Ethan**: Jealousy indeed, our Dormouse has two people fighting for him. ;)

**Shane A.**: What? I'm not jealous! I'm just… Protective…

**Kurt H.**: Yeah Shane, we will all pretend that that's true.

**Reed**: Kurt! *blush* he was just being nice Shane, don't… Don't worry about it… Now, could you all leave? You're blowing James's notifications.

**Shane A.**: I don't mind blowing his notifications.

**Reid**: Shane!

**Shane A.**: All right, I'm going to stop.

**Wes M.**: Whipped! ;)

(David T., Blaine A., Kurt H. and 5 other people like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Shane A.<strong>: **James W.** don't you dare lay a finger on him or you'll feel my revenge…

**James W.**: Seriously Shane, you may try to do whatever you want, but you're not with Reed yet? Are you?

**Shane A.**: Well, no… But...

**James W.**: So there's nothing you can do, you have no right to say anything about Reed's love life.

**Kurt H.**: O.O

**Blaine A.**: O.O

**Reed**: O.O

**David T.**: This is weird

(Wes likes this)

**Wes M.**: Yeah, I always thought James liked Ju…

**James W.**: Wes, shut up! Anyway, Shane take this as an encouragement, if you want to say something about Reed's love life, be part of it.

**Shane A.**: Reed, I need to talk to you, PM me now!

**Julian L.**: O.O Wes, who's the "Ju…" you're talking about?

Two hours later

**Julian L.**: Wes?

Three hours later

**Julian L.**: Oh god…

* * *

><p><strong>Shane A.<strong> is on a relationship with **Reed**

(Kurt H., Blaine A. and 300 other people likes this)

**James W.**: **Kurt H.** mission accomplished.

**Blaine A.**: O.O

**Shane A.**: O.O

**Evan**: O.O

**Ethan**: O.O

**Wes**: O.O

**David**: O.O

**Reed**: ahn, Kurt? James? Do you guys mind explaining?

**James W.**: Kurt and I decided to make a plan so you guys would get together. And we won! High five Kurt!

**Reed**: Kurt! How could you?

**Kurt H.**: What? You were so down! You almost stained my clothes with all those paintings of Shane you left on our dorm room! And I would throw my jimmy choos on you if you actually did stain them!

**Shane A.**: Well, anyway, thanks Kurt! And James, I'm sorry… But now, stay away from him, he's mine! Mua ha ha

(Reed, Kurt H. and James W. and 14 other people like this)

**Blaine** **A.**: Kurt, I thought jimmy choos were women's shoes… Like, women's shoes with high heels…

**Kurt H.**: Fashion has no gender. And I don't remember you making any comments like that when you found out about my cheerios uniform…

**Blaine A.**: *devilish grin* oh yeah… Where's that uniform any way?

**David T.**: People, if you don't want to hear them moan loudly and other sex noises, run for your lives!

**Santana**: WANKY!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt H.<strong> is wondering where is **Logan** because he isn't commenting on facebook.

**Evan**: Oh my god Alice, why are you worried about the Knave?

**Ethan**: Do you have feelings for him?

**Wes M.**: DISLIKE ^^^^^^

(David T., Evan, Ethan, Blaine A. and 10 other people like this)

**Blaine A.**: Kurt? Is there anything you want to tell me?

**Kurt H.**: Oh dear grilled Cheesus, can't I be worried? He's kind of a friend. He promised to back off.

**Logan**: I'm okay Kurt, actually I didn't comment before because I'm hanging out with **Julian L.** Who would imagine that he is actually fun?

**Julian L.**: um… Thank you?

**Kurt H.**: Julian, later I want details ;)

**Logan**: Why would he want details Julian?

(David T., Blaine A., Wes M., and 5 other people like this)

**Julian L.**: No reason, you know that the Windsor people are crazy.

(Kurt H. and Reed like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>: **Evan**, **Ethan**. Britt and I are having one of those sleepover parties on daylight and we wanted to know if you want to join.

**Ethan**: Sure talking flowers.

**Evan**: Absolutely, we will be there.

**Kurt H.**: Oh gaga…

**Brittany**: I used to think that Dalton was a dolphin's school but you guys aren't dolphins… At all…

**Kurt H.**: OH GAGA, I didn't need to know that Britt! Oh, someone please take those images off my mind!

(Blaine A., Logan, David T, Wes M. and 50 other people like that)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes M.<strong> is sad

**Evan**: Why is that Wes?

**Reed**: Someone hide your gavel?

**Blaine A.**: *whistles*

**Wes M.**: No, the gavel is here with me…

**Blaine A.**: *confused* Wes, how many gavels do you have?

**David T.**: Oh dear, if it's not the gavel… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WES?

**Wes M.**: Blaine stopped being clueless and now he's with Kurt. Shane and Reed are now together. You are with Katherine. There is no one for me to bug because of their cluelessness or because the person is single and seriously needs a date …

**David T.**: What about the tweedles? They're kind of a double challenge.

**Wes M.**: They went to some kind of sleepover party on the daylight at one of Kurt's friend's house. Santana was it?

**Kurt H.**: Oh gaga… They really went… Again…

**David T.**: Don't worry Wes, I'm gonna find someone that you can bug…

Two hours later

**David T.**: What about **Dwight**?

**Wes M.**: That's it! Great idea!

**Ethan**: We're back! That's a good challenge Wes… *devilish grin*

**Evan**: A great challenge … *devilish grin*

**Dwight**: I feel evil coming from you… I'm gonna need a bigger weapon… Kurt please bake cookies to distract them!

**Wes M.**: Cookies?

**Ethan**: Alice, I want COOKIES!

**Evan**: LOTS OF COOKIES!

**Kurt**: Oh my gaga! Evan, Ethan back off! BLAINE, HELP!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> thinks that the people of Dalton have some seriously weird conversations…

(Kurt H., Blaine A., Finn H., Puck and 200 other people like this)

**Hi again, I hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you think =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this one, the ND are more present, and there is more Logan and Julian than any other couple. I'm sorry this one isn't so funny, but as Julian and Logan are a cute couple but they kind of live a drama, I couldn't do much. But I hope you like it =DD! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own glee nor CP Coulter's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: This starts after Kurt finished baking the cookies they almost killed him for in the other chapter.<strong>

**David T.**: Wes, forget Dwight… LET'S GET THOSE COOKIES!

**Wes M.**: Yeah! I saw the tweedles run with the bowl Kurt baked right after Reed tripped over him and fell into James arms and they started eye-sexing each other!

**Shane A.**: WHAT?

**Reed**: It… It was not like that! I tripped over, and fell into James's arms. That's all! I didn't eye-sexed with him!

**Shane A.**: JAMES! PM ME NOW!

**James W.**: Oh god… Not this again…

**Wes M.**: Forget about this! The cookies are more important! THIS… IS… WINDSOR!

**(Wes M., Chaz, Dwight and 20 other people like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Julian L.<strong> is now friends with **Jesse nt. James**

**Kurt H.**: WHAT?

**Rachel Berry**: WHAT?

**Logan**: Julian who's that douche?

**Julian L.**: My new boyfriend.

**Jesse nt. James**: We're awesome, he's good, I'm brilliant, we're the perfect team.

**Kurt H.**: O.O

**Logan**: Boyfriend? I thought you were straight! And… How come you never mention him before?

**Julian L.**: Yeah, you thought wrong. And unlike you, I'm not someone that whines and complain about the fact that the person I like likes someone else, I don't even care…

**Derek**: Uh… Julian?

**Julian L.**: Shut up, Derek. And I didn't whine about it, you and Hummel asked to know.

**Derek**: Yeah, I'll pretend that's true.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong> is now friends with **Jesse nt. James**

**Logan**: **Jesse nt. James** I'm just friends with you so I can warn you that if you hurt Julian I'm gonna hurt you.

**Julian L.**: O.O

**Kurt H.**: O.O

**Derek**: O.O

**Justin.**: O.O

**Jesse nt. James**: I'm sorry, do I know you?

**Derek**: Ouch, that hurts…

**Logan**: Shut up, Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes M.<strong> is now in a relationship with **Miss Gavel**

**Kurt H.**: O.O

**(300 people like this)**

**Blaine A.**: What the hell? You created a facebook to your freakish gavel?

**David T.**: Oh my god, I can see his dapperness level dropping…

**(20 people like this)**

**Brittany**: What's the problem blaney? My cat has a facebook too.

**Wes M.**: I like you Brittany =). Hey David, do you know what Miss Gavel told me when I told her I wanted her?

**David T.**: "BANG BANG"?

**Wes M.**: Exactly.

**Blaine A.**: *facepalm*

**(Kurt H., Logan, Chaz, Julian L., Derek and 200 other people like this)**

**David T.**: Wes, you've got three gavels, which one is this?

**Wes M.**: Shush it David! She doesn't know about the others…

**Kurt H.**: And I thought Sue was weird…

**(Rachel Berry, Finn H., Puck and 300 other people like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Julian L.<strong> is happy

**Logan**: Why is that? Is it because of that Jesse nt. Idiot? Humpf…

**Julian L.**: Yeah, Jesse made me really happy today…

**Logan**: I don't want details…

**Derek**: Oh, I smell jealousy in the air… And, yes I think you will want details =)

**Logan**: I'm not jealous and why would I want details?

**Julian L.**: I told him he was a bitch and then I throwed an egg on his face, he's too much of an attention whore… And I like someone else…

**Kurt H.**: Funny and ironic, huh, Jesse?

**Jesse nt. James**: Shush it Hummel.

**Julian L.**: "Grab your clothes and get gone" Jesse!

**Logan**: Who is it? Wait… "Clothes"? Oh god…

(300 people like this)

**Wes M.**: We can all say that was an eggtastic break up!

**Kurt H.**: *facepalm*

**(400 people like that)**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong> is now in a relationship with **Julian L.**

**Kurt H.**: Congrats guys!

**(Derek, Reid and 70 other people like this)**

**Derek: **It was nice, Julian yelled that he liked Logan when Logan couldn't stop asking about who Julian had a crush on, and then they kissed like it was something they've been wanting to do has a long time. Justin cried...

**Justin**: It was... So beautiful... Don't judge me...

**(30 other people like this)  
><strong>

**David T.**: Wes, you own me twenty dollars.

**Wes M.**: I can't believe this… How did you know? I mean, you took ages to realize that Blaine was drooling and smiling like a fool while listening to Teenage Dream because of Kurt!

**(Kurt H. likes this)**

**David T.**: Santana told me.

**Wes M.**: O.O How did she know?

**Santana**: Auntie Tana knows all.

**Dwight**: O.O

**Dwight**: And I thought the tweedles were evil…

**Kurt H.**: And with that she means "Auntie Tana knows **Han**"

**Evan**: Caterpillar knows this talking flower?

**Han**: Oh yeah ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes<strong>: When my boy cooks there in Dalton, does he and his boy make out in the kitchen, **David T.**?

**Kurt H.**: MERCEDES!

**Ethan**: We saw them on the kitchen the other day…

**Evan**: And Kurt had butter in his face, well not for much time… ;)

**Ethan**: yeah, White Rabbit took care of that ;)

**Kurt H.**: Oh… My… GaGa…

**Puck**: Dude I saw you two making out while baking at least seven times. And I don't even live in your house!

**(50 people like this)**

**Finn H.**: Lucky you… No offense Kurt and Blaine.

**Blaine A.:** None taken

**Puck**: You could live by selling the cupcakes you guys bake, that if Finn don't eat all of them.

**Blaine A.**: I'm so embarrassed right now... And Kurt's blushing so hard that he can't even argue with you guys…

**Evan**: Alice bakes cupcakes?

**Ethan**: Are they good?

**Finn H.**: They are excellent! Sometimes he does it so perfectly that it tastes as great as his cookies! Even more, depending of his moods…

**Blaine A.**: Oh no Finn…

(Chaz likes this)

**Dwight**: You just announced the apocalypse… We're all doomed…

**Finn H.**: What? Why?

**Evan**: Alice… Oh, Alice…

**Ethan**: We…

**Evan**: Want…

**Ethan**: CUPCAKES!

**Kurt H.**: Oh GaGa, not this again! Blaine, HELP ME! DWIGHT, GRAB THE NERF GUNS!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn H.<strong>: Oh dear grilled cheesus, I haven't heard from Kurt has two hours since his friends attacked him… I'm worried…

Three hours later

**Finn H.**: Oh my… I killed my step-brother…

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I think the other chapter was better but I did this one in kind of a hurry 'cause I got excited with my 3 reviews *-*! If you guys think I should do another chapter please tell me =)! Your opinion is really important to me =D!<strong>


	3. 3

I'm sorry if you thought this would be another story chapter, I really am, I hate when that happens to me too, but I can't help it.

Let me explain. Unfortunately when I wrote this story, I only intended to write one chapter but I got excited with the three reviews I received so I wrote another one. My problem is: I don't have more good ideas, and I don't want to write something bad to you guys, so it may take a long time before the real third chapter is written and at the same time it may never be written…

I just wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews. Every time I come here and I see a new one, it makes my day. And that is why I feel miserable inside because I just can't think of anything new to write... I'm sorry ='(

Now, the good thing is, I said I didn't have any ideas to put in this story, a Facebook style story…These days I've been thinking to write a story in the… How can I say this? "normal style"? I think you understand what I mean. And the story would be like a continuation of this one, like: There would be James W., Julian and Logan would be together, Jesse would be Julian's ex, Shane is jealous of James even tough he's already with Reed and everything. I hope you'll like it!

Note from the future:

The name of the story is "Days at Dalton". You can find it on my profile (of course, duh)


End file.
